1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet processing system, and more specifically, to a distributed packet processing system for high-speed networks and a distributed packet processing method using thereof, in which a FIFO-type packet processing engine having three packet processing steps (packet read/packet analysis engine/packet write) is provided in plurality to process packet data in parallel in processing packets for high-speed networks, and, therefore, packet sequences are guaranteed, and packets can be further promptly process.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a client terminal is connected to a server through a network, and if the client terminal transmits a data request signal to the server, the server transmits a variety of information data to the client terminal, and the transmitted information data is displayed on a GUI screen of the client terminal.
As the communication environments are improved recently, data transmitted and received through networks are increased in a large scale, and a further variety of data is transmitted.
Security mechanisms against viruses, hacking attacks and the like are provided accordingly, and a typical example of the security mechanisms is a firewall. Such a firewall examines whether or not a packet is normal and the packet contains virus information or hacking data, and only the data classified as safe is transmitted to the server.
However, a firewall in a recent environment of sending and receiving large amounts of data should process network data at a high-speed. Particularly, the network data should be guaranteed to pass through the firewall so that users can use the data more safely in a high-speed network environment.
Therefore, in processing packet data for networks, it is general that a FIFO-type packet processing structure of a high-speed network comprises the steps of receiving data, buffering the data, processing the data, and outputting the data, as shown in FIG. 12, and these steps should be performed in order. That is, as shown in FIG. 12, although a number of packet data are received, if processing the packet data is considerably delayed in a processing engine, the overall packet processing time will be extended.
Accordingly, if data processing in a certain packet processing step is delayed for an extended period of time, the time required for processing all high-speed network data will be extended, and it is inconvenient to use the network.
Therefore, packet processing techniques suitable for high-speed networks are required.